Extrapolation
by Helmina
Summary: After "Gemini". It is said that murderers often come back on their crime scene.


Extrapolation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except one character that you'll soon meet. I'm a foreigner, I hope there aren't too much mistakes. Tell me if there are some and I'll correct them.

The scene takes place after « Gemini ». More exactly after the scene in which Lex screams on his balcony at the mansion.

Pioneers to the falls - Interpol

It is said that murderers often come back on their crime scene.

_Show me the dirt pile_

_And I will pray that the soul can take _

_Three stowaways _

_Vanish with no guile_

_And I will not pay _

_But the soul can wait _

_The soul can wait _

« Good evening Mr Luthor. Your usual table in the back ?

-Not tonight Emma. Give me one in the middle of the room »

It was 10:30 pm , most of the customers were finishing their meal. The fancy restaurant was getting calm.

He didn't hear people's conversations. Maybe because he was too preoccupied :

« I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I did the right thing… »

Suddenly he thought :

« What a shame ! A Luthor has NEVER regrets ! »

_It's still pretty_

_What with all these weeks _

_We'll be fine _

_We'll be fine _

_But if it's still pretty_

_What with all these weeks_

_Will we find love _

_And supervise _

He was interrupted by the waiter :

« - Sir , your New-York steak is ready »

He slightly shook his head . The waiter poured him a glass of red wine then waited for his approbation and eventually left.

_Show me the dirt pile_

_And I will pray that the soul can take _

_Three stowaways _

_And you vanish with no guile _

_And I will not pay _

_But the soul can wait _

_I felt you so much today _

Lex watched the waiter coming back to the kitchen. He noticed a woman sitting at a table next to the high windows a few meters in front of him. The only things he could see were her long light brown hair and her dark purple dress.

Only 4 tables were occupied. He had a look at his steak and cut it coldly in uniform small pieces. He stuck his fork in the meat and ate slowly.

A waiter suddenly disrupted the apparent calm and stepped up to the Jane Doe's table with a bottle of red wine.

« May I serve you ?

-Go on. And please leave the bottle. I had a rough evening, I have just lost a 25 years old patient. »

_Oh no, you try You fly straight into my heart You fly straight into my heart Girl, I know you try You fly straight into my heart You fly straight into my heart But here comes the fall... _

Half and hour later, he saw her leaving. The waiter greeted her. Lex got up , he was also on his way out. He walked a few meters behind her. She called the lift and entered in when the bell rang. He looked at her closely. She was a tall pale woman. Suddenly, her dark brown eyes looked at him :

« Do you go to the parking floor ?

-Yes. » he answered with a small smile.

_So much for me believing that sorrow So much for dreams we see but never care to know Your heart makes me feel Your heart makes me moan For always and ever, I'll never let go Always concealed Safe and inside, alive! _

She pressed the « P » button and went to the back of the lift. The ride was incredibly silent. The bell rang and the door opened. The carrier came nearer:

« Good evening, Mrs, Mr which car may I give you back ? »

For the second time she glanced at Lex. She chuckled and said :

« We aren't together. I left a black Aston Martin.

-I'm really sorry. I'll be right back with your car Miss.

-Dr

-Dr sorry. »

She turned back to Lex :

« I'm sorry . I asked for my car first. I hope you aren't in hurry.

-No don't worry Dr…

-Mina Harker.

- What is your field ?

- I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon Mr…

-I should have introduced myself before. I'm Lex Luthor.

-Nice to meet you. »

The carrier got out of the car and gave her the keys.

« - Good evening » She told him before disappearing in the night.

_Show me the dirt pile And I will pray that the soul can take Three stowaways In a passion it broke I pull the black from the grey But the soul can wait I felt you so much today..._

Fate.

Note: The man she didn't saved is Gabriel Grant alias Lucas Luthor.


End file.
